A Path Less Travelled
by L-Marvel
Summary: Here is my first fan fiction, I have made this chapter short as I would like to get some feedback before continuing. This story is set some 15 years after Ash had his Pokemon adventure. I hope you all enjoy it and there will continue to be many twists and turns throughout the story. Please leave any comments.
1. Chapter 1

**The Path Less Travelled**

Elron awoke with the first light of the sun piercing through the gap of the curtains in his room. The young teen slowly stretched his limbs and sat up in bed, his messy brown hair still showing the effects of a good night's sleep. A quick glance at his alarm clock confirmed that it was indeed early morning, eight thirty to be precise. Normally waking at such a time on a Saturday would lead to Elron dozing straight back off but today was not like any other Saturday, today Elron would start his very own Pokémon journey.

The beginning of a Pokémon journey takes certain preparations, breakfast and a shower being the top of the soon to be trainers list. Elron swiftly dressed into his skinny black jeans, purple hoody and leather jacket, finishing the look off with a new pair of plain white trainers, snatching up his red and white backpack he headed to the door of his house.

Elron paused at the door and took one last glance around his lifelong home, ever since the passing of his parents Elron had lived alone in the house, receiving a weekly allowance from his kindly uncle who had returned to Cinnabar Island when Elron had turned 15. With one last final glance at his home Elron stepped out into the glorious sunshine that was raining down onto Pallet Town.

Pallet town remained the same as ever, the picturesque town had barely changed in all the years that Elron had lived here. A few miles from his home, resting atop a hill stood his destination, the lab of Professor Oak, renowned the region wide for his skills as a Pokémon expert. It was here that Elron would pick his starter Pokémon and begin his very own adventure.

The walk to Oak's lab passed quickly and in what seemed to be no time at all Elron found himself standing at the front door to the lab. Taking a deep breath Elron rang the bell and waited patiently for the old professor to answer. After a somewhat tedious wait the door slowly opened to reveal professor Oak standing framed in the doorway.

Professor Oak stood squinting into the sunlight, his hair a brilliant shade of white, the old professor stood with cane in hand to assist his ageing body.

"Elron my boy" Oak's voice was like a soft gust almost impossible to hear "hear to start your adventure I see, well come on inside and let us begin"

Elron followed the professor who took small shuffling steps towards the door to his lab. Oak led them into the lab which was large and well lit to aid the professors failing sight, a number of computers and shelves upon shelves of worn looking books were scattered all over the room however it was in the centre of the room that Elron found his gaze being drawn too. Sitting atop an old wooden table sat three poke balls. The young trainer felt a fluttering in his stomach upon seeing them. All that was left was for him to choose his starter, without even realising the young trainer had begun moving towards the table his hand out stretched.

"Slow down my boy, before you pick I have something I wish to ask you, something extremely unorthodox in regards to the beginning of a Pokémon adventure" Professor Oak had shuffled closer to the table and was staring at Elron with a piercing gaze.

The sound of the old professor's voice shook Elron out of his daze. "Sure professor how can I help?"

For only a moment there was a flutter of sadness in Oak's eyes before he slowly shook his head, taking a steadying breath the professor turned to the boy and began what to Elron's ears sounded like a long rehearsed speech.

"I am no longer a young man Elron and believe it or not I feel my time has come to retire as an active professor, I will continue to remain at the lab and conduct my studies but my days of actively looking after Pokémon are all but over. You may have noticed that you are the only person here to collect a starter Pokémon. What I am about to ask you has never before been done and I need you to think very carefully on it" the old professor took another deep breath and went on "before you are the three starter Pokémon bulbasaur, charmander and squirtle, each year I give out these Pokémon to trainers such as yourself, however this year you my boy are the only trainer to begin his journey. I no longer have the energy to look after such young Pokémon and for that reason I wish you to take all three Pokémon to begin your adventure with"

Elron stood speechless, had the professor really just asked him to take all three of the starter Pokémon. The young teen stood in silent reflection before a huge smile broke out over his face.

"It would be an honour to help you professor, please accept my thanks for this huge honour"


	2. Chapter 2

Paste yo

Elron made his way to the table that contained his three new starter Pokémon. Slowly the new trainer picked up each of the white and red poke balls and released them. Three red lights were released from the balls and in an instant were replaced by the forms of the Pokémon they contained.

The small turtle like Pokémon Squirtle shook its head before spotting Elron and charging towards his new master. Elron laughed as Squirtle jumped into the air and landed into his outstretched hands.

"Hey Squirtle, my name is Elron and I'm your new trainer." The enthusiasm in the young trainer's voice brought a smile to the face of Professor Oak.

Elron slowly put his enthusiastic new Pokémon back onto the floor of the lab and turned to face the other two Pokémon who had been released. Bulbasaur and Charmander stood side by side; both Pokémon had watched the exchange between Elron and Squirtle and now sported looks of contempt. Elron moved towards the duo with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you, I'm Elron your new trainer" Elron was smiling broadly as he said these words, hopeful that the reluctant Pokémon would share his happiness.

Bulbasaur and charmander both eyed Elron cynically before turning their backs on him, refusing to acknowledge their new master. Squirtle who hadn't moved far from Elron stepped forward and began speaking to the pair.

"Why do you show such disrespect to your new master?" the small blue turtle Pokémon asked.

Bulbasuar turned to look at the water type and growled a response. "It is an insult, we have waited so long to have a master to call our own, and now we must share him, are we not individually good enough for him? You may treat him as your master but for me he is nothing more than a spoilt child who neither deserves nor has earned my respect." The seed Pokémon upon finishing his dialect turned his back once again on both Elron and the small water Pokémon.

Squirtle turned next to Charmander and began to engage the fire lizard. "And what about you? Do you feel the same?" asked the increasingly frustrated turtle.

"I am older than both you and Bulbasaur, I have waited longer than either of you to have a master and now I also must share him. You are young and foolish if you think this child can be a good master; he does not even understand the insult he has heaped upon us. "Exclaimed the Charmander. " I am a member of a proud species and d I will not look upon this irregularity with favour, he may be my master but he cannot expect me to obey him."

Elron was watching the exchange, his mood slowly turning from happiness to despair. Squirtle turned to face his new master and shrugged in a resigned manner before walking to stand once again by his side. The young trainer smiled sadly at the tiny turtle and thanked him for his support. It seemed his other two Pokémon were more than happy to continue to ignore him.

"Professor, what is going on? Why do charmander and bulbasaur hate me so much?" the pain in Elron's voice made Squirtle wince.

"Hmmmm, well I must confess my boy that this is the first time in recorded history that a trainer has been giving more than one starter Pokémon. I can only guess that bulbasaur and charmander feel insulted, although I have no idea why." The old professor scratched his head, clearly puzzled at the two Pokémon's reactions.

Elron walked slowly towards his two new Pokémon and slowly dropped to one knee in order to speak to them directly.

"Charmander, Bulbasaur, I don't know what I have done to insult you but please you must believe that I didn't mean to. I hope you can forgive me over time and that we all grow as a team." Bulbasaur shifted slightly from foot to foot as if uncomfortable, Charmander merely examined one of his claws before once again fixing his attention onto the wall.

Elron sighed and rose from his position. He made a vow to himself to do everything he could to earn the respect of his new Pokémon.

ur document here...


End file.
